


Whole New Worlds [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: "Wait, no, wait, don't shoot!" Belle cried, hopping and untangling a cord from her foot as she followed the robot into the workshop. "Chip, it's all right, she's the ship's security officer. She's a friend."
Relationships: Belle/Fa Mulan (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Whole New Worlds [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whole New Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607560) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



**Title:** Whole New Worlds  
**Fandom:** Disney princesses  
**Author:** cest_what   
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Belle/Fa Mulan  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Length:** 9:33  
**Summary:**

> "Wait, no, wait, don't shoot!" Belle cried, hopping and untangling a cord from her foot as she followed the robot into the workshop. "Chip, it's all right, she's the ship's security officer. She's a friend." 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607560)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/whole%20new%20worlds.mp3)


End file.
